Love is Complicated
by sandylover
Summary: Oliver and Jake both like Lilly. Who will Lilly choose and will Miley start to like Oliver?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well here's my newest fic. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own HM and that goes for all chapters.

Lilly and Miley went into Seaview. Oliver came to them. " Hey Lilly" said Oliver blushing.

" Hi Oliver" said Lilly blushing. " Oliver come with me for a second" said Miley pulling him away.

" Ask Lilly out! You both love each other" said Miley. " Fine" said Oliver.

Oliver went over to Lilly. " Do you want to go out with me?" asked Oliver. " I would love to!" screamed Lilly.

" Good. See ya tonight" said Oliver as he went to homeroom. Jake came up. " Hi Lilly" he said. " Do you want to go out with me?" he asked.

" Yes!" she screamed. " Good . See ya" said Jake and left. " Uh, Lilly you're going out with Oliver and Jake" said Miley.

" Oh no. Who should I choose?" asked Lilly. " I don't know" said Miley.

" I'll have to think about it" said Lilly. _" How come Lilly gets guys I like. Wait what am I thinking I don't like Oliver. Or do I?_**"** thought Miley.

These thoughts went through Miley's mind all day.

Miley went into her home. " Hey bud how was school?" asked Robbie.

" Good" she replied and went up to her room. Lilly was calling. " Hello" said Miley.

" Hi. I've decided what I'll do. I'll go out with Oliver tonight and Jake tomorrow" said Lilly.

" Good idea. I have to go" said Miley as she hanged up. She plopped onto her bed.

" _Oliver and Jake are so cute. But the bad part is they both like Lilly. Lilly probably likes one of them better she has to. She probably likes Jake better. I wonder why I like them. The real thing that bugs me is I'm starting to like Oliver. I've always liked Jake but not Oliver" thought Miley_

A/N: Sorry it's short we had keyboarding today in school and I'm so sick of typing. I probaly won't be able to update till Thursday because I have sports and a ton of homework. Well anyway Please Review:)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you so much to those of you who reviewed! You guys rock!

Miley walked into school and saw Lilly and Jake holding handing giggling.

She sighed but perked up when she saw Oliver come again. " Oliver!" she screamed and put him over to the side.

" What Miley? Where's Lilly?" he asked. " You just can't go over there" said Miley.

" Why all of a sudden you're so bossy! Let me go!" said Oliver. " Fine look over there that's all you need to see. Go make over your wonderful Lilly. Just forget about me. Bye" said Miley running away crying.

Oliver sighed and looked over to find Lilly. He saw her kiss Jake once and hold hands with him.

" Lilly how could?" asked Oliver. " Oh hi Oliver" said Lilly. " Are you dating Jake?" asked Oliver.

" Are you dating Oliver?" asked Jake. " Look guys I like both of you. I can't choose" said Lilly.

" Then choose" said Jake. " Fine with me. Choose" said Oliver. " I don't know" said Lilly.

" You have to choose one of us" said Jake. " I guess I choose Jake" said Lilly.

" Can this day get any worse first Miley hates me and now I lost the girl of my dreams" said Oliver.

" Oliver I'm so sorry" said Lilly. " Lil it's okay. Jake is good for you" said Oliver as he hugged her.

" Do you know where Miley went?" asked Oliver. " I think she went into the bathroom" said Lilly.

" Okay thank you" said Oliver as ran off. " I'm glad you chose me" said Jake.

" Me too" said Lilly blushing.

Oliver saw Miley crying in the girl's bathroom. _" I know I can't go in there. I have to get Miley to come out" thought Oliver._

" Miley. Can you please come out. It's Oliver" he said. " No go away" said Miley.

" Miley I'm so sorry for what I said" he said. The bell rang. " You have to come out now" said Oliver.

" I will later" said Miley. Oliver sighed and went to class.

After school everyone was outside waiting for the bus. Lilly walked up to Oliver who was holding hands with Jake.

" Have you seen Miley?" asked Lilly. " No but she's really mad at me. And I don't know why" said Oliver. (A/N: I got that line from HSM).

" Oliver I think she likes you" said Lilly. " She likes me?" questioned Oliver.

" Duh! I can't believe you didn't know that" said Lilly. " Even I the superstar noticed" joked Jake.

" Do you like Miley?" asked Lilly. " I don't really know but I need to find her" said Oliver.

The bus came up and they got on. They arrived at their homes. Oliver tried calling Miley.

Miley picked up her phone and didn't answer. Oliver left a message: "Miley I'm still really sorry. Please talk to me" he said and hanged up.

A/N: How did you like that chapter? I enjoyed writing it. Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you so much to iheartdisney128, xsmile4mex, x3JBFANX3, 1zoey567 for reviewing. You guys are awesome!

Oliver sat on his bed thinking what he was gonna do to get Miley to talk to him.

He had an idea and went over to her house. He knocked on the door and Robbie answered it.

" Hey Oliver" said Robbie. " I think Miley is in her room. I'll go get her" said Robbie.

Robbie knocked on her room. " Hey Mile Oliver's her" he said. " Tell him I don't want to talk" she said.

" Okay" said Robbie. He went downstairs. " Oliver she dosen't want to talk to you" he said.

" Okay" said Oliver as he left. He saw her in her room. He walked up on the roof through the window.

He saw Miley sleeping on her bead. Oliver shook her. " Ah. What are you doing here?" asked Miley.

" I wanted you to talk to me" said Oliver. " I'm sorry Oliver. Why aren't you with Lilly right now?" she asked.

" Lilly is with Jake. I don't like her anymore anyway" said Oliver. " That's nice" she said.

" Miley do you like me?" he asked. " I don't know" said Miley. " Well I hope you do cause I kinda like you" said Oliver.

Miley smiled really brightly. " That's cool" she said. Oliver looked at the clock it read 5:00pm.

" I have a question. Why were you sleeping?" he asked. " I guess I was tired from all the crying I did" she said.

" Once again I'm really sorry for what I said" said Oliver. " I forgive you" said Miley.

Oliver smiled and looked really happy. " I was hoping you would say that" said Oliver.

" Do you want to watch some tv?" asked Miley. " Sure" he said and sat next to Miley on her bed.

Oliver felt Miley's arms and saw she had goose bumps. He walked away.

" Where are you going?" Miley asked. " I'm gonna get you something. Just stay right there" said Oliver.

Miley grinned and wondered what he was going to get her. Oliver came back up with hot chocolate in his hand.

He gave in to Miley. " Thanks Oliver" said Miley as she took a sip of it.

Oliver sat back down next to her. They laughed at what was on tv. They looked at eachother and smiled .

Miley was thinking about how wonderful Oliver is and how happy she was that Oliver liked her. Oliver was thinking the same thing.

A/N: I hope you liked or maybe loved that chapter. I sure did. Well anyway Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Miley and Oliver were still sitting on Miley's bed watching tv. Oliver had his arm around Miley and she had her head on his shoulder and her arms rapped around him.

It was getting late. Miley yawned. " Are you tired Miley?" asked Oliver.

" Yeah" she said. " I can leave if you want me to" said Oliver. " No you can stay" said Miley.

" Thanks" said Oliver. Miley smiled as she took another sip of her hot chocolate Oliver made for her.

Miley's eyes were blinking and could barely stay open so she finally closed her eyes and fell asleep on Oliver's shoulder.

Oliver was getting tired too and eventually fell asleep. Oliver looked up and saw Miley sound asleep. He smiled.

Then he looked at the clock and it read 1:00am. _" I guess I should go back to bed" thought Oliver._

Miley woke up. " Hey you up already?" said Miley. " Yeah" said Oliver.

" Did I wake you up?" asked Oliver. " No" said Miley. " Good" said Oliver.

" Now I can't fall back asleep" said Miley. " Just lay back down for a while. You'll eventually fall back asleep" said Oliver.

" Okay" said Miley as she laid back down on Oliver. Oliver started stroking her hair.

Miley fell back asleep about 5 minutes later. Oliver fell back asleep about 10 minutes later.

In the morning the sun was shining really brightly. Miley woke up rubbing her eyes.

She saw that Oliver was already up. " Good morning" said Oliver. " Hey that suns really bright" said Miley.

" Yeah I know. I'll close the blinds for you" said Oliver as he walked away and closed them.

" Thanks Oliver" said Miley. " I guess I should go home" said Oliver.

" Okay Bye Oliver" said Miley. " Bye Miles" said Oliver as he kissed her on the cheek.

Miley blushed. " I'll see ya later" said Miley. " Okay see ya" said Oliver as he left.

A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed! You guys are awesome. Please review:)


	5. AN

A/N: My Microsoft word is acting really strange and will start deleting my documents. So I might not update till tomorrow. Sorry! Thanks for all the reviews you guys rock!

-sandylover


	6. Chapter 6

Miley put on jeans and a tank top and went downstairs. She ate some pancakes.

Her cellphone stared ringing. It was Oliver. " Hello" said Miley. " Hey it's Oliver" he said.

" Do you want to come over?" asked Miley. " Sure be over in a little bit" said Oliver.

They said bye to each other and they hanged up. Oliver came to her house.

" Hey Miley" he said. " Do you want to watch some movies?" asked Miley.

" Sure" said Oliver. Miley put in a tape and they started watching. It was a really long movie so Miley put her head on his shoulder and fell asleep.

It started to rain. Soon the tv went out. ( A/N: They had satellite). It started to thunder and then hail.

The lights went out and it was pitch black. Miley got closer to Oliver and held him tight.

" Do you have a flashlight anywhere?" asked Oliver. " There's one in my room" said Miley.

" Okay lets go up there" said Oliver. He grabbed her hand and they went upstairs slowly since the lights were still off.

They walked into her room. " Where's it at?" asked Oliver. " It's on top of my desk" said Miley.

Oliver grabbed the flashlight. He turned it on. Miley sat on her bed.

Oliver sat next to her. He started rubbing her back. " Everythings gonna be alright" he said.

" Thanks Oliver" said Miley. Her cellphone rang. " Hello" she said.

" Hi it's dad. Jackson's volleyball match is done and it's storming really bad. We are going to stay at a hotel. Do you think you'll be okay?" he asked.

" Yeah" said Miley. They said bye and hanged up. " My dad and Jackson are going to stay at a hotel" said Miley.

" I'll stay here with you" said Oliver. " Oliver you're the best" said Miley. Oliver held her tighter.

The light were still off. And the storm was getting worse. The house started to shake.

They fell off the bed. " Miley are you okay?" asked Oliver. " Yeah I'm fine" she said and sat next to Oliver.

" Do you think this is a tornado?" asked Miley. " I don't really know" said Oliver.

The house started shaking more. " C'mon Miley" said Oliver as they went over and sat in a corner.

Some of Miley's stuff was flying everywhere. Miley almost got thrown but Oliver got in front her.

It stopped for a second. " Whoa are you okay?" asked Oliver. " I think so" said Miley.

Oliver stood up but little did he know the storm started up again. Miley was lucky and hadn't stood up yet.

Miley looked over and saw the tornado take Oliver. " Oliver!" she screamed and reached out her arm.

A/N: How did you like this chapter? Thank you so much for reviewing! Please review! 


	7. Chapter 7

Miley couldn't believe her eyes the tornado had taken Oliver. " I'm so stupid why did I leave the window open" Miley said to herself.

The storm had slowed down and it finally stopped. Miley got up and tried to go downstairs but stuff was everywhere.

She finally made it outside. She looked over and saw stuff everywhere and no people.

" Am I the only one alive!" said Miley to herself. Miley was lucky she had tenna shoes on or she would have a lot of scrapes.

Miley sat down in the sand and started to cry. _" Why did he have to die?" thought Miley._

" What's wrong?" said a voice behind her. She looked over and couldn't believe it. Someone she thought she would never see again was right behind her.

" Oliver!" she screamed and ran over to him. " Hey Miley" he said. " I thought you were dead" said Miley.

" It was pretty rough but I survived" said Oliver. Miley took a better glance at him and saw a torn shirt and pants and his hair was very messy.

" Are you sure you're okay?" asked Miley. " I think I'll be okay" said Oliver.

" Good" said Miley. " I wonder if my dad's okay because I lost my cellphone during the storm" said Miley.

" I bet they'll okay" said Oliver. " Thanks" said Miley. Oliver hugged her.

He grabbed her hand and they started to walk along the beach. " Do you think anyone else is okay?" asked Miley.

" I don't really know" said Oliver. Somebody poked Miley in the back.

She turned around but their was no one there. " Somebody is following us" said Miley.

Oliver turned around. " Ther's no one there" said Oliver. And then somebody poked Oliver.

" I guess there is somebody there" said Oliver. They heard giggling.

Lilly came over to them. " I fooled you" joked Lilly. " Lilly! I'm so glad you're okay" said Miley.

They hugged each other. Lilly noticed Oliver's shirt,pants, and hair.

" What happened to you?" asked Lilly. " I was in the tornado but survived" said Oliver.

" Wow" said Lilly. " I know I was shocked he survived too" said Miley.

They all laughed. " I'm really happy you're okay" said Miley. She blushed.

A/N: Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers! You guys are so cool. Please review! 


	8. The End

A/N: Some of you had questions about a tornado in California. Yeah I know they don't have them but where I'm at we have tornados all the time no hurricanes. So sorry for the confusion! Enjoy the last chapter.

" So are you two together now?" asked Lilly. " Yeah" they said. Lilly looked strange.

" Are you okay with us going out?" asked Oliver. She started crying.

" Lil, what's wrong?" asked Miley. " I'm crying happy tears. I'm so happy you guys finally got together!" said Lilly.

She started doing her weird happy dance. " Okay that was odd" said Miley.

" Well it's Lilly" said Oliver. They all laughed. ( A/N: I switched it up a little bit but the same line was in TSL).

" We're glad you're happy" said Oliver. They laughed again. They started walking across the beach.

" So Lilly how are things going with you and Jake?" asked Miley. " Great we're going out tonight" said Lilly.

She did her happy dance again. " Okay Lilly we're getting tired of that" said Oliver.

" Fine" said Lilly stopping it. They saw a lot of people coming out of their homes.

" A lot of people are okay!" said Miley. They all smiled. Oliver hugged Miley.

" Even though Miley and I are going out I still think we all our the best friends and we'll always be" said Oliver.

" I agree" said Lilly. " Me too" said Miley. They all smiled and did a group hug.

A/N: So how did you like the last chapter? Do you guys want me to make a sequel to my other story The amusement park? I might do one to this story but can't really think of anything. Ideas are welcome! Please Review! 


End file.
